


Morning Smoke

by CryptTheCryptid



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bedroom Sex, Biting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: This is a translation of "Fumée du Matin" by AllenKuneInspiration Images: https://www.deviantart.com/koumi-senpai/art/An-indescribable-pain-693390032
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Osoro Shidesu, Ayato Aishi | Yandere-Kun/Osoro Shidesu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Morning Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllenKune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fumée du Matin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490147) by [AllenKune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune). 



The sun slid easily through the curtains, landing on the two sleeping men. Osoro opened his eyes quickly, checking the time on his phone. He had missed a good part of the morning, not that it really mattered. He didnt mind skipping. 

Sitting up on his bed, he quickly lit a cigarette, thinking about the incredible night he had just had. Smoke billowed out of her mouth, her gaze wandering over the empty ashtray. He must have emptied it before he got home yesterday.  
  
He ran a hand through his blonde hair, unwittingly stroking his lover's new mark on his shoulder. A nice bite mark that didn't bother him at all. With his many scars and limbs bandaged to let his last wounds heal in peace, he wouldn't make much of a difference.  
  
Another cloud of smoke left his lips as he let his hand run over the sleeping body next to him. He had really exhausted him yesterday, he thought with a smile. The white skin shivered, but the young man remained asleep. The blond's hand drifted over the few scratches he had made on her back, then to his back drop hidden by the bad, dull sheet.  
  
A cushion tight in her hands, Ayato continued to sleep silently, moving slightly. The blanket slid off her hips, revealing the most delicious area of her body to the blonde's taste.  
  
Osoro crushed his cigarette in his ashtray. Stretching his muscles, the delinquent slipped against his lover who slowly opened his eyes. Two cold onyxes greeted him, yet Osoro continued his advance towards the face of the other high school student. His damaged lips rested on that of the cold young man. Simple contact at first simple becomes more violent when Ayato deepens it. The blond was tipped back against the bed, the dark over him and his hands in his against the mattress. Quickly, Ayato's mouth deviated onto his neck. Nibbling on his still fresh mark, he moved down to his chest after making sure that the mark would stay on his lover for a long time.  
  
The hard thing he felt against him managed to bring emotion to his face, a slight smile when he stopped on her hip to bite her. Osoro moaned, leaving the other man the joy of making him a waste of moaning. But this time it would be him on top.  
  
With a blow of his hip, the roles were reversed and Ayato continued his care for the blonde while he began to prepare Yandere-Kun for the next step. The fingers twitched, some penetrating the space that needed to be relaxed and others playing on the pale skin.  
  
Soon the room was filled with moans from the two young men moving on to more serious matters. Ayato had a blush on his cheeks, feeling Osoro's member inside him and his prostate go crazy. Osoro was no better and could have sworn the temperature had risen. The punches got faster and louder and classes ended for the morning when the two lovers fell apart after a deserved deliverance, after teasing each other and playing in a usual struggle between fun, curiosity and the desire to win over the other.  
  
Osoro was breathing hard, his head resting against the only pillow still on the bed and Ayato on his chest, breathing just as fast as his and his cheeks still red.  
  
**"Unbelievable",** he repeated again, completely drained of his strength but a satisfied smile.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fumée du Matin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490147) by [AllenKune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune)




End file.
